Recuérdame
by Athenea-Eris
Summary: Hermione Granger esta a punto de casarse, pero Harry, arrepentido, le da los recuerdos que cambiaran su destino. Recorrerá las memorias de su peor enemigo: Draco Malfoy, donde descubrirá los mayores secretos guardados e inimaginables de todos los tiempos...


_Dedicado para __**Deevorath López**__, con todo mi cariño y amor desde Argentina, espero que tu regalito te guste, sin embargo, te prevengo que como siempre, los finales felices no son mi estilo y no me siento cómoda con ellos. He hecho una gran investigación para que este relato me quede bastante realista en cuanto a fechas y horas, por lo que por lo menos valora eso, tejona wiwa… Pues, oye, son nada más y nada menos que más de 9000 palabras absolutamente para vos._

_Los personajes y (casi todos) los escenarios de esta historia son de J.K. Rowling, el titulo de la película es "Remember me" dirigida por Allen Coulter, lo demás es de mi invención. Se recomienda escuchar la canción "A orilla de la chimenea" por Joaquín Sabina. También he utilizado algunas de mis frases y diálogos favoritos de películas: Juana la loca es el más obvio._

* * *

**RECUÉRDAME**

Era la mañana calurosa de un once de septiembre del dos mil uno en Londres y varios rayos de sol penetraban en la ventana de la heroína Hermione Granger, anunciando el comienzo del día soñado de toda mujer: el de su casamiento. Cuando sus ojos marrones se abrieron, se quedo mirando el cielo raso de su cuarto en casa de sus padres, aun no podía creer que habían pasado ya tres años de la Guerra contra Voldemort y seis meses de su compromiso. Había creído que para esta fecha ya se sentiría segura de dar este importante paso, pero cada día que paso le marco las diferencias entre ella y su futuro esposo, concluyendo en esta indecisión que la embargaba ahora, justo cuando la puerta se abría.

-¿Hermione? ¿Te despertaste, amiga? –Cuando se dio vuelta en la cama, quedando frente a la cabeza de su mejor amigo: Harry Potter, que se asomaba en la puerta de su habitación, con su cabello negro desordenado pero con el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-Sí, Harry, entra sin problema, estoy en pijama –Se irguió en la pequeña cama mientras su amigo entraba, nervioso y culpable por alguna razón que Hermione quiso descubrir aunque, recorriéndolo con la mirada, solo pudo decir que lo único sospechoso era un pequeño frasco negro donde hilos plateados se movían. Eran recuerdos.

-Mira, tengo que entregarte esto, puede que cambies de opinión con la boda o no, pero…

-¿Cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué tiene ese frasco, Harry?

-Algo que te tendría que haber entregado apenas llego a mis manos, la mañana de los juicios contra mortifagos, hace tres años –Susurro Harry, para asombro de su amiga, quien se levanto y camino hacia él-. Una pequeña caja me fue entregada, tal y como me advirtió M… su dueño…

-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi boda con Ron?

-No sé si cambie algo o no, solo siento que el hacer que veas esto antes de dar el "si" es lo correcto, por más que me arrepienta luego –Terminando sus palabras, Harry le entrego el pequeño frasco a Hermione, antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca -. Son las nueve y… tengo que prepararme para tu boda. Pase lo que pase, te quiero, amiga, decidas lo que decidas.

El tono de amargura en la voz de Harry le produjo escalofríos múltiples en el cuerpo a Hermione, quien confundida por esos recuerdos tan importantes, solo recordó un hecho que le marco la vida: su primer beso, la única vez que no había sabido ni el nombre del hombre que se lo robo.

-Harry… ¿Es sobre mi primer beso? –Lo detuvo antes de que saliera, sintiendo como el corazón lo tenía en la boca a la espera de una respuesta: había taladrado su cerebro desde ese día en que un mortifago enmascarado la beso con tanta ternura y ardor mezclados, un momento en que el enemigo se le declaro con un simple "te amo" y le robo el corazón como nunca pudo Ronald.

-Si, Hermione –Y se fue.

Hermione, nerviosa y asombrada, pasó los dedos por su cabello tratando de desenredarlo, mirando fijamente la pequeña botella arriba de su acolchado rosa, signo de su infancia y recuerdo de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Antes de todo. Finalmente, bajo las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde saludo a sus padres seriamente, bajo la mirada incrédula de estos: creían que debía ser el día más feliz de la vida de su calabacita, sin embargo, parecía preocupada por alguna extraña razón.

Agarro un pensadero de piedra que guardaba con alimentos en la despensa, y subió apresuradamente de vuelta a su habitación infantil, se saco el pijama para ponerse unos cómodos pantalones de chándal y una remera de Gryffindor. Y atándose el cabello, suspiro violentamente para implementarse fortaleza en ese momento tan difícil, recuperando los trozos de su pasado que le fueron robados cuando no pudo vivir sin dejar de pensar en la identidad de ese desconocido que llego tan lejos que nadie más pudo llegar después de él. Antes de casarse con Ronald tenía que cerrar las puertas a sus recuerdos, comenzar una nueva vida con una diferente identidad, pero para sentir que cerraba ese capítulo tendría que con el tiempo decirle adiós a algunos recuerdos.

Desenroscó la tapita de la botella y desparramo el hilo pateado en el agua del pensadero, donde se deshilacho despacio, flotando a su modo, mientras la impaciente mirada de Hermione esperaba a que se hiciera solo una sustancia.

-Ahí vamos, Hermione –Susurro para sí misma, infringiéndose valor al mismo tiempo que se sumergía en los recuerdos de un desconocido:

"_Un pasillo muy oscuro solo iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna, no se veía el final aunque una pequeña sombra seguía algo desde el suelo, parecía ser un pequeño niño rubio agachado. Las armaduras desconocidas con el escudo de Hogwarts le dieron la bienvenida al pequeño Malfoy que continuaba un pintado camino de pisadas que solo eran visibles a la luz azulada de la varita del niño._

_-Ese Potter, al fin lo pillare en algo sucio y todos le darán la espalda. Verán que no es tan genial como creen y sus amigos lo dejaran. Sí, señor, incluso esa niñita de la manta de cabello salvaje querrá ser mi amiga –Murmuraba Draco Malfoy, continuando su camino en la oscuridad, hasta que la ultima puerta del pasillo se abrió, provocando que se escondiera detrás de una de las armaduras mientras las sombras que salieron se acercaban revelando sus identidades: Albus Dumbledore y Harry Potter._

—_Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore al pasar con el muchacho de anteojos—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros._

_Y, cuando Dumbledore y Harry doblaron la esquina, Draco, sorprendido aun por haber visto al chico con el director, corrió hacia el final del pasillo, directamente hacia la puerta de donde habían salido los otros, donde entro con cautela._

_El cuarto tenía la apariencia desagradable de un aula en desuso, con sillas y bancos apilados en las esquinas con poco cuidado como dejando espacio a algo, un objeto que ocupaba gran parte del centro de la sala oscura: era un espejo. Aunque no cualquier espejo corriente, era magnifico, con unas patas en forma de garra, doradas a juego con el faustuoso marco tallado que llegaba hasta el techo del salón. Pero, antes la curiosidad del pequeño, una inscripción en anagrama de la parte superior le llamo la atencion: __Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.

_-Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo -Leyó Draco, recordando las severas lecciones de idiomas y lengua que le habían hecho tomar sus padres para su formación como heredero de la gran dinastía sangre pura de los Malfoy._

_Se aproximo con cautela, miedoso de que iba a encontrar: ¿Seria él montando una escoba nueva? ¿O su nuevo perro mágico, Cabecitas? No sabía cuál podía ser su mayor deseo del corazón, una verdad que podía cambiar la perspectativa de su vida. Sin embargo, ninguna de sus más descabelladas ideas lo preparo para la imagen que enfrento cuando el espejo de Oesed vio su corazón:_

_Desde el espejo lo miraba una familia: estaban los niños, un varón que le tiraba una trenza a la pequeña castaña, los padres fueron los que más lo perturbaron, se sonreían entre ellos y el hombre tenía un brazo por sobre los hombros de su esposa, una alta mujer con cabello marrón y ojos… color miel, igual que esa chica que se juntaba con Potter, aunque miraba al hombre rubio con un amor palpable._

_La comprensión lleno al niño cuando el varón lo miro: era él mismo, aunque unos quince o veinte años más viejo, y estaba con su familia perfecta, casado con la mujer que amaba, la comelibros amiga de Harry Potter. _

_Ese era su deseo del corazón: casarse con Hermione Granger."_

La imagen se desvaneció bajo el anonado semblante de ella, quien sumergida en un torbellino gris siguió viendo los recuerdos de quien ahora sabía: Draco Malfoy, una de las personas que más la odiaban, aunque ahora dudaba de eso bastante porque, si la odiaba, ¿Por qué se veía casado con ella en el espejo? Todo era un completo misterio, por lo que siguió observando como una nueva escena se le aparecía:

"_La pesada de Pansy Parkinson se cargaba en su brazo mientras las puertas se abrían dando paso a los campeones de los colegios de Magia: primero, iba Fleur Delacour con Roger Davis, quien parecía que aun no caia en la suerte de su acompañante; los seguían Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, muy elegantes y creídos; luego, Potter y una de esas gemelas raras de la India; finalmente, venia Viktor Krum y su pareja, era él quien le había pedido a Hermione ir al baile, rompiendo el plan de Malfoy: pegarle a la pareja de Hermione así no tendría acompañante alguno. Pero no quedaría así, juraba para sí mismo mientras comían y observaba con furia, resentimiento, celos como el mugroso búlgaro hacia reír a la rata de biblioteca._

_Paso toda la cena observando como reian y se divertian, generando un gran resentimiento en el corazon de Draco, que tenia a su lado a una cansadora Pansy pidiendo cada cinco segundos algo nuevo o alguna actividad en pareja que él, obviamente, ni escuchaba._

_-Draquin, vamos a bailar, cariño –Le susurraba con su voz chillona al oido, aunque Draco no perdia de vista a la pareja que se escabullia por las puertas hacia los jardines, Krum llebava uno de sus frondozos brazos sobre los hombros de Hermione, quien caminaba con desgana por haber creado hacia un rato una escena con sus energumenos amigos deserebrados._

_-Eh… Ahí viene Ivan, mi amigo de Bulgaria que es dueño de industrias tectiles –Dijo Draco, desviando inteligentemente la atencion de su acompañante hacia un pez con billetera o herencia mucho mas gorda, aunque no mas elegante que un Malfoy, claro. Luego, cuando Pansy se retiro de su lado con una escusa barata como el perfume que usaba, camino distraidamente hacia el lugar por donde habia desaparecido Hermione y su pareja, mientras la duda lo carcomia: ¿La besaria? ¿Tocaria esa cortina de cabellos castaños? ¿Acariciaria esa piel dorada con los asquerosos y toscos dedos de bulgaro?_

_La noche decorada por miles de estrellas iluminaba levemente el camino, la luna llena era la guía de Draco entre los macizos de flores con diminutas hadas volando de aquí para allá, la magia era palpable en el ambiente y los arbustos manipulados para mostrar forma de animales escondían a quien tanto quería encontrar él. Detrás de un unicornio, sentados en un banco de piedra estaban Hermione y Krum, este acariciando un mechón del cabello de la muchacha que se había soltado del recogido elaborado que lucía, para rabia de Draco._

_-¿Herr… mione, te han dicho lo prreciosa que erres? –Las palabras del búlgaro hicieron que la boca de Draco callera abierta de la sorpresa y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas de rabia por como Krum quería hacerse el caballero con Hermione-. ¿Me dejas besarrte?_

_-Eh… Si, Viktor –Susurro la voz suave de Hermione, parecía algo cohibida por la estrella de Quidditch, pero aun así sabía que ese sería su primer beso y que era inexperta para lo que algunas chicas de su edad sabían-. Hazlo._

_-Conffundus –Murmuro Draco, mordiendo sus labios de rabia reprimida: ese energúmeno sin cerebro no le quitaría el primer beso a Hermione Granger, no si él podía evitarlo. Mientras el viviera, ningún hombre podría quitarle algo que quería, por más que nunca pudiera obtenerlo, se dijo con egoísmo, aunque en el fondo la envidia lo engullía: ojala él tuviera esa suerte que tenía el búlgaro, poder besarla sin ningún impedimento. Sin ningún cargo de conciencia._

_-Karkarov me llama, tengo que irr inmediatamente –Y el búlgaro, confundido, se fue sin siquiera una palabra más, dejando a la castaña aun más confundida que él, luego de una pelea con sus amigos y ahora esto, Hermione solo dijo:_

_-¡Odio a los hombres! ¡Es imposible entenderlos! –Dijo, antes de caminar nerviosamente hacia las puertas, sin poder escuchar las carcajadas que salían desde un macizo de flores, donde Draco Malfoy festejaba su inteligencia."_

Salió del recuerdo para observar la hora, aun no sabía que tenían que ver esos odiosos recuerdos de Malfoy con su enmascarado porque la pizca de duda que había en su interior le comandaba que Draco era esa persona, sin embargo, ni con toda la imaginación del mundo se podía soñar eso.

Sus cabellos se habían soltado en medio de los remolinos de recuerdos por los que iba viajando, por lo que los ato en un moño desenfadado para poder mirar la hora: 09:30, tendría que estar en la peluquería arreglándose y no perdiendo el tiempo en recuerdos. Pero algo la detenía, una sensación de que algo tenía que ver, observar, existía un impulso primario, un espectro de algo que no la dejaba avanzar hacia su futuro sin ver esos hilos plateados. Por lo que tomando una de las dos últimas hebras, tomo la decisión de seguir adelante:

"_La torre de astronomía estaba oscuro, la tenue luz de la luna alumbraba levemente a Harry Potter, quien estaba petrificado mientras Albus Dumbledore lo tapaba con la capa de invisibilidad porque los pasos por las escaleras se acercaban cada vez mas y, el venerable anciano sabia que la hora se aproximaba. Alisando la túnica que vestía, se enfrento a la puerta que se abrió bruscamente en ese instante, rebelando unas siluetas._

_-Expelliarmus! –Grito la silueta que venía en primer lugar, haciendo que la varita de Dumbledore hiciera un arco limpio antes de aterrizar en el borde del muro._

_-Buenas noches, Draco –Dijo Dumbledore cuando Malfoy salió de las sombras, se veía demacrado y nervioso, mas pálido de lo normal mientras miraba a ver si el anciano estaba solo o abría alguien más con quien luchar. Hasta que su plateada mirada paro en las dos escobas._

_-¿Quién mas esta aquí?_

_-Esa misma pregunta iba hacerte, ¿O actúas solo?_

_-No, tengo apoyo. Hay mortifagos en tu escuela esta noche –Dijo el chico, aunque el temor inundaba cada parte de su alma._

_- Bien, bien –Lo felicito Dumbledore, igual que hubiera hecho si Malfoy realizara una tarea y superara sus expectativas –. Muy bien en realidad ¿Encontraste la manera de dejarlos entrar, verdad?_

_- Si, ¡Exacto justo debajo de sus narices y nunca se dio cuenta!_

_- Ingenioso… Aún... Disculpa... ¿Donde están ahora? Parece que estás sin apoyo._

_- Encontraron a algunos miembros de su guardia. Están teniendo un enfrentamiento ahí abajo. No será muy largo... Yo me adelanté. Yo… Tengo un trabajo que hacer –Harry solo vislumbro un gesto vago, sin embargo, Dumbledore si pudo observar el temor por alguien que guardaron los ojos grises de su alumno._

_- Bien entonces, debes continuar y hacerlo, mi querido muchacho -Dijo Dumbledore suavemente._

_Los sonidos de la batalla que se estaba librando abajo, en los pasillos donde antes habían reído, llorado, disfrutado muchas generaciones de alumnos, aunque Draco no apartaba la mirada de su oponente, quien irónicamente sonreía como nunca._

_- Draco, Draco, tú no eres un asesino._

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe usted?- Pregunto inmediatamente Draco, aunque se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sonaron mucho mas infantiles de lo no sabe de qué soy capaz, ¡No sabe lo qué he hecho!_

_- Oh sí, lo sé –Aseguro Albus, sonriendo hacia Malfoy-. Intentaste matar a Katie Bell y Ronald Weasley. Y has estado intentado desesperadamente, matarme durante todo el año. Discúlpame Draco pero tus tentativas han sido débiles... francamente tan débiles, que me pregunto si estabas intentándolo de corazón…_

_- ¡Claro que lo he estado intentando! –Pero la furia con las que dijo esas palabras se esfumaron rápidamente cuando los gritos desde las escaleras se agudizaron y Draco se puso rígido antes de mirar sobre su hombro con preocupación latente._

_-Parece que alguien les está dando pelea, pero no te preocupes, ella está a salvo, Draco –Dijo Dumbledore, evaluando hasta el mas mínimo cambio en la expresión de Malfoy, que se puso aun más rígido de ser posible._

_-¿Ella? No me importa nadie más que mi madre, por quien estoy haciendo esto –Susurro nerviosamente._

_-Si, Draco, sé que hay alguien además de tu madre por quien asesinarías, una buena decisión la de tu corazón, he de decir –Dijo Dumbledore con paciencia, mientras, bajo la capa, Harry se preguntaba una y otra vez quien sería la muchacha con tan mala suerte que Malfoy se había enamorado de ella-. Pero, estabas a punto de contarme la historia de cómo hemos llegado a esta instancia tan difícil en la que te da miedo actuar solo._

_-¡No tengo miedo! -Gruño Malfoy, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para herir a Dumbledore-. ¡Es usted el que tendría que tener miedo! _

_-¿Pero por qué? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. El asesinato no es tan fácil ni inocente como creen, pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos... ¿Cómo hiciste para que entraran aquí ilegalmente? Parece que has tenido mucho trabajo para averiguar cómo hacerlo._

_-Solo utilice los armarios evanescente que hay en la sala multiuso y el otro da a Borgins and Burkes creando una especie de pasadizo que fue difícil de arreglar, hasta que lo hice._

_-Entonces los mortifagos podían pasar con tu ayuda desde Borgins y Burkes a la escuela... un plan inteligente, muy inteligente... y como tú dices delante de mis narices... –Decía Dumbledore, mientras los estruendos llegaban desde abajo._

_- Si, ¡Así fue! _

_-Pero había algunas veces, ¿No es así?, cuando no estabas seguro de que podrías reparar el armario. Entonces recurriste a medidas inexpertas y mal analizadas como mandarme un collar embrujado que podía haber caído en manos equivocadas...hidromiel envenenada que tenía la pequeña posibilidad que yo pudiera beber..._

_- Si, pero usted todavía no se había enterado quién estaba detrás de todo eso, ¿verdad?_

_- En realidad, si sabía, - dijo Dumbledore seguro que eras tú._

_- ¿Entonces por qué no me detuvo? -Pregunto confundido Draco._

_-Lo Intenté Draco. El profesor Snape te estuvo vigilando bajo mis órdenes..._

_- Él no ha estado cumpliendo sus órdenes, se lo prometió a mi madre…_

_- Desde luego es lo que él te diría, Draco, pero…_

_- Es un doble agente, viejo estúpido, no trabaja para usted, usted sólo piensa que así es!_

_-Desde luego tenemos que estar de acuerdo en que pensamos de manera diferente acerca de esto, Draco, pero todavía confío en el Profesor Snape._

_- Bueno, entonces está perdiendo la razón! Ha estado ofreciéndome mucha ayuda; deseando la gloria para sí mismo; deseando un poco de acción ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Lo del collar fue estúpido, podría haber revelado todo.' Pero no le he dicho lo que he estado haciendo en la Sala de los Requerimientos, se levantará mañana y todo habrá terminado, ¡él no será el favorito del Señor Oscuro nunca más, no será nada comparado a mí, nada!_

_-Muy Gratificante -Dijo Dumbledore suavemente-. A todos nos gusta la apreciación sobre nuestro propio trabajo, desde luego... pero debías tener un cómplice, en todo caso... Alguien en Hogsmeade, alguien que fuera capaz de entregarle a Katie el… el… ¡Aaaaah! –Exclamo de repente, cerrando sus ojos con diversión-... desde luego... Rosmerta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado bajo el efecto de la Maldición Imperius?_

_-¿Por fin llegó ahí, verdad? –Otro grito, más fuerte que los anteriores, hizo que Malfoy dejara de hablar y se estremeciera._

_- Pobre Rosmerta fue obligada a estar al acecho en su propio cuarto de baño y pasar a cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts que no estuviera acompañada, el collar. Y el envenenamiento de la hidromiel... bien, naturalmente, Rosmerta fue capaz de envenenarlo antes de que pudiera mandar la botella al Profesor Slughorn, creyendo que era un regalo de navidad... si, muy limpio... muy limpio... pobre Filch desde luego no pensó en verificar una botella de Madam Rosmerta... dígame ¿Cómo se estuvo comunicando con Rosmerta? Creo que todos los métodos de comunicación de la escuela están controlados_

_-Monedas encantadas –Explico nerviosamente, las palabras salían a borbotones de su boca-. Yo tenía una y ella la otra, y así le podía mandar mensajes. Tome la idea del Ejercito de Dumbledore, igual que la idea del veneno la tomé de… de ella… la escuche en la biblioteca decir que Filch no puede reconocer pociones..._

_-¿Ya no la llamas sangre sucia? –Dijo Dumbledore, pero a Harry, aun petrificado, se le abrieron los ojos cuando comprendió a quien se estaban refiriendo, no pudo evitar tragar saliva fuertemente mientras su cerebro se preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?_

_-¡No le importa eso!_

–_Pero para estar a punto de matarme, Draco, has tenido unos largos minutos para hacerlo. Estamos solos. Y estoy más indefenso de lo que podrías haber soñado o buscado, pero todavía no has hecho nada... –Continuo Dumbledore, tratando de no poner nervioso al muchacho-. Y acerca de esta noche. Estoy perplejo acerca de lo que ha pasado… ¿Sabías que había dejado la escuela? Pero claro, Rosmerta me vio salir, y te avisó usando tus ingeniosas monedas, estoy seguro…_

_- Exacto –Respondió Malfoy-. Pero ella me dijo que usted sólo fue a tomar algo y volvía..._

_-Bien ciertamente si tome algo... y volví... de cierta manera, ¿Entonces decidiste hacer una trampa para mí?_

_-Si decidimos poner la Marca Tenebrosa encima de la Torre para conseguir que viniera rápido, para que viera a quién habían matado, ¡Y funcionó!_

_-Bueno... si y no... ¿Pero debo tomarlo entonces como que nadie ha sido asesinado?_

_-Alguien ha muerto. Alguien de los suyos... pero no sé a quién, estaba oscuro... pisé su cuerpo. Se suponía que estaría yo solo aquí esperándolo, pero su gente de la Orden se entrometieron. _

_-Si ellos hicieron eso -dijo Dumbledore-. Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra. Así que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco._

_- ¡Mis opciones! Solo existe una: Estoy aquí de pie con una varita y voy a matarlo._

_-Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y significados._

_-¡No tengo muchas opciones! -dijo Draco, poniéndose aun mas blanco que Dumbledore, tan pálido que la luz de la luna lo hacía parecer muerto-. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El me matará! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!... ¡LA MATARA A ELLA!_

_- Veo la dificultad de tu posición ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabía que igualmente ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti. No osaba a hablar contigo de la misión de la cuál sabia que te había sido confiada, en este caso que él usara la legeremancia contra ti -continúo Dumbledore-. Pero ahora por fin podemos hablar de ello claramente el uno con el otro... No ha habido daños ni nadie ha sido herido, y por suerte tus victimas sobrevivieron... Puedo ayudarte, Draco. _

_-No, no puede, nadie puede. Él me dijo que lo hiciera o me mataría. No tengo elección._

_-Vuelve al lado correcto, Draco, y podremos esconderte más de lo que hubieras podido imaginar. Es más puedo mandar algunos miembros de la Orden para esconder a tu madre de la misma manera. Tu padre está a salvo en Azkaban... y cuando llegue el momento podremos protegerlo a él también... vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tú no eres un asesino... A ella no le gustaría que te convirtieras en asesino, podrías enamorarla, tener una familia con la mujer que amas, Draco ¿No te gustaría ver pequeños rubios con ojos color miel corriendo por Malfoy Manor?_

_-No quiero eso para ella, no la merezco… La he lastimado, insultado y denigrado por seis años, todo para que permaneciera a salvo de mí, de mis padres y de toda la mierda que me rodea… Su futuro es casarse con un hombre bueno, alguien que la respete y le pueda ofrecer lo mejor, no con una némesis de su infancia o un rechazado por la sociedad muggle._

_Justo en ese instante, unas cinco personas vestidas de negro y con mascaras de mortifagos penetraron violentamente en el recinto, sus túnicas estaban raídas y habían visto mejores días pero aun así los rostros amenazantes que fueron revelados le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquier persona que los vislumbrara. Ellos lo único que hicieron fue empezar a recriminarle a Malfoy el no haber matado ya a Dumbledore:_

_-Malfoy, mátalo._

_-¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡Mátalo, Draco! –Grito la voz desquiciada de Bellatrix._

_-Acaba con esto._

_-¡No seas cobarde, mocoso! –La voz gutural descubrió al hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback-. Ahora, hazlo._

_-Snape, el cobarde tiene miedo ahora, no lo puede matar –Dijo una de las voces hacia el último enmascarado que estaba en una esquina, aunque al mismo tiempo, se escucho otra persona llamando a Snape:_

_- Severus...-Dijo Albus Dumbledore, por primera vez suplicando en toda la noche-. Severus... por favor..._

_Y, Severus Snape, levanto su varita, mirando fijamente al director exclamo:_

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Hermione mientras el escenario doloroso se desvanecía, con la niebla gris llevándola hacia otro lado, uno no muy diferente porque era de la misma noche:

"_Eran los jardines, llenos de fuego, gritos, aullidos y estruendos, desde lejos se veía una lucha entre Harry Potter y Severus Snape, donde claramente el primero iba perdiendo, sin embargo, el recuerdo no se basaba en ellos. Todo lo contrario, la imagen se movía hacia Hermione Granger que corría siendo perseguida por Fenrir Greyback._

_-¡Ven aquí, aperitivo! –Gritaba detrás de la chica._

_Draco Malfoy, quien había estado huyendo bajo las ordenes de su padrino mientras este luchaba contra Potter, retrocedió su camino y, con una mueca de asco, se puso su máscara de mortio antes de avanzar hacia el lugar donde Greyback había agarrado a la castaña, una de las esquinas, contra las paredes de piedra._

_-¡Desmaius! –Exclamo, y Greyback cayó al suelo desmayado._

_Draco camino hacia Hermione, quien estaba acurrucada en el frio piso de piedra, e irguiéndola, la miro a los ojos castaños que tanto amaba, la muchacha que le había robado el sueño, el corazón y el alma. Por lo que, al entender que esta podía ser la única oportunidad de su vida, sello su boca contra la de ella, cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes anhelos. Cuando la castaña le dio acceso a su boca, abriendo suavemente sus labios, él creyó probar una parte del paraíso que no se merecía por lo que, apretando el cuerpo de ella contra la pared y el suyo propio, la hizo consiente de todo lo que en verdad deseaba: poseerla una y otra vez, hacerla suya. _

_Nuevamente, las reacciones de Hermione lo sorprendieron porque apretó aun más su cuerpo al de Draco, pasando una de sus largas piernas morenas por la cintura de él y, golpeando levemente su trasero, lo apremio para que el miembro quedase a la altura de su pelvis. Las respiraciones se aceleran, los corazones bombeaban con fuerza sangre y los cerebros se hacían añicos mientras la atracción crecía, aunque Draco fue consciente de que estaban a un punto de cruzar la línea demasiado rápido._

_-Escapa, Hermione, sal de aquí –Le susurro cuando se aparto de ella, quien tenía los labios hinchados, el cabello mas rebelde que de costumbre y la ropa subida mostrando mucha piel-. Te amare para siempre pero vete de aquí._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-¡Vete! –Las voces se iban acercando, alguien andaba buscando a alguien y eso no era una buena noticia si eran de la orden o de los mortifagos._

_Y la castaña doblo un recodo corriendo, sin ver que Draco Malfoy se sacaba la máscara, arrimando un pañuelo rosado a la nariz, aspirando su olor fuertemente antes de que el recuerdo acabara."_

Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos mientras su corazón estaba apretado en un puño, había querido tantas veces un hombre que la amara, ese siempre fue su mayor sueño: tener una pareja con el amor que su padre le guardaba a su madre. Quería la certeza de que a una persona le importaba más que su propia vida, ahora, justo cuando estaba casi segura del amor de Ronald por ella, se dio cuenta que no era suficiente: ella no lo amaba.

Esa gran devoción y amor que Ron le tenía no era mutuo. Se limpio la nariz que le moqueaba desagradablemente por la emoción de descubrir finalmente a su enmascarado, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de lastimar a Ronald, porque de cancelar la boda lo haría. Tomo nuevamente la ultima hebra plateada que flotaba en el agua y metió su cabeza, buscaba nuevas respuestas, valentía para tomar una decisión definitiva.

"_Largos meses habían pasado desde que vio por última vez de a Hermione Granger, desde lejos en el velorio de Albus Dumbledore, maldiciendo su nombre aunque lo había besado apasionadamente menos de una hora después de que Snape lo matara. Solo ese recuerdo y la ocasional información de que ella aun no era atrapada lo mantenían con vida, con ganas de seguir con toda la farsa de ser seguidor del señor Tenebroso mientras iba ideando la forma de que este cayera. Con su padrino tenían un secreto, un muy sucio plan que lo haría caer de su pedestal de muerte y pánico, pero tenía que ver a Potter con tiempo antes, darle las botellitas que comprarían un poco de perdón frente al karma._

_Sus labios suaves, su piel contra la suya, las pocas capaz de ropa separándolos, los suspiros, gemidos, los corazones latiendo como un solo ser, las almas conectadas como nunca antes en un beso celestial. Le bastaba con ser su esclavo, ser su mal y su bien, aunque sea ser alguien en su vida, por más odio, rencor que le pudiera tener. Sus besos le subieron infinitamente mejor que en todos los sueños en los que había imaginado diversas y locas situaciones en las que le robaba algo más que un simple roce de labios._

_Podría ser su fe, su noche y su día, su porque, su rencor y su agonía, solo por significar algo para Hermione. Pero de pronto, gritos y golpes se escucharon del piso de abajo, por lo que Draco, furioso porque interrumpieron su ensoñación con ella, salió a paso furioso, bajando las escaleras y encontrándose con su peor pesadilla._

_-Bien, ¿Draco? –Pregunto su padre con voz sombría, estaban parados, con su madre, frente a un numeroso grupo de personas, entre ellas estaba Hermione Granger, con sus ojos de color miel, cargados de desafío pero suplicantes a la vez. Causaban gran aturdimiento en sus sentidos-. ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?_

_-Yo no… no estoy seguro –Su boca se sentía pastosa, seca y no podía hacer más que balbucear por el terror de tenerla cerca de él, las cosas no debían ser así. Corría más peligro cerca que lejos porque, por lo menos lejos la podía proteger mandando falsas coordenadas, pero cerca, sin embargo, resultaba más mortífero para Hermione que nada en el mundo. Si hacia algo sería demasiado obvio, no podría poner ninguna tonta escusa como las anteriores que había utilizado con los mortifagos que los habían visto._

_Lamentablemente no se le ocurría nada, las voces estaban desintegrándose antes de que les tomara sentido del todo, en especial la de Bellatrix que era la más chillona y gritaba, no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, inmiscuyéndose en su conciencia los gritos aparecieron y se dio cuenta con horror de la situación: Bellatrix pidiéndole que sacara a Greyback del lugar._

_-Draco, saca esta suciedad –Dijo su tía con voz mandona y despectiva-. Si no has tenido el valor para acabar con ellos, déjalos en el patio para mí._

_Su madre inmediatamente salió en su defensa, pendiendo la oportunidad de llamar a alguien que si podría hacer algo sin que lo culparan, ese ser que estaba atado a los Malfoy por las tradiciones, quisiera o no. Sin embargo, los pelos de todo su cuerpo se pusieron de punta cuando su tía volvió a dar una orden: dejar a Hermione con ellos. El rostro de Draco se puso más blanco que de costumbre._

_-¡Crucio! ¡Dime de donde la sacaron, sangre sucia inmunda! –Los gritos de Hermione llenaron el lugar, el aire estaba invadido de ellos, la voz de la mujer que amaba gritando mientras era torturada frente a sus ojos. Draco no podía soportarlo, cerró los ojos pero aun así seguís escuchando los gemidos de dolor y el desolado llanto de ella. Cuando abrió de nuevos sus ojos se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando, observando con esos bellos luceros que iluminaban su rostro cuando sonreía pero que ahora permanecían llenos de lagrimas reprimidas y transmitían un dolor mas allá de la carne._

_Entonces lo hizo, traiciono a su familia mientras susurraba el nombre de su antiguo elfo domestico, quien apareció detrás de una de las columnas milenarias observando la escabrosa escena de Hermione sobre el frio piso de piedra y a Draco observándola con la mirada de alguien que se está rompiendo poco a poco. _

_-Sálvala, por lo que más quieras, sálvala –Susurro a Dobby, quien miro la escena con sus enormes ojos verdes, el terror en su mirada aunque también cierta curiosidad sobre su antiguo amo._

_No alcanzo a decir esas palabras que el pequeño ser desapareció mientras los gritos de Bellatrix por saber la verdad se entrelazaban con los de Hermione, que parecía quedarse sin voz por momentos de tanto soportar la tortura a la que la estaban sometiendo._

_Entonces, de pronto entraron, allí iba la comadreja tratando de vengar a la mujer que amaba, sin saber que Draco, a pesar de que él era su rival, apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara en asesinar a su tía porque el mismo tenía ganas en ese momento._

_-¡PAREN O LA MATO! –Exclamo Bellatrix, poniéndole a Hermione la varita en la garganta hasta hacerle aparecer sangre de su cuello de cisne, y fue lo último que Draco soporto, porque estaba arto de su querida tía._

_-Deffindo –Murmuro hacia el candelabro, el cual casi cayo encima de Bellatrix, que se aparto con violencia y asombro de la trayectoria, mientras miraba quien había sido el responsable, sin percatarse que Harry Potter y Dobby tomaban a Hermione, Ron y los demás para transportarse. Para felicidad de Draco, casi nadie se dio cuenta que él fue el del hechizo y no Dobby, solo los ojos verdes del niño que vivió miraron con asombro a la serpiente, en especial cuando sus ojos se tornaron preocupados mirando a su amiga mientras desaparecían hacia el refugio de Bill y Fleur."_

"_La nueva escena era una que Hermione conocía perfectamente bien: era la casa de los gritos, la conversación de Voldemort con Severus Snape, un cuadro repetido de sus recuerdos porque sabía cómo terminaba._

_-¿Quizás ya lo sabes? Tú eres inteligente después de todo, Severus, has sido un bueno y fiel sirviente y lamento lo que tiene que suceder-_

_-Mi señor...-_

_-La varita anciana no me sirve correctamente porque no soy su amo verdadero, la varita anciana pertenece al mago que mató a su último dueño. Tu mataste a Albus Dumbledore, mientras vivas, Severus, la varita anciana no será verdaderamente mía-_

_-Mi señor- protestó Snape, levantando su varita._

_-No puede ser de otra forma – dijo Voldemort – tengo que tener la varita, Severus. Dominar la varita y dominar a Potter finalmente-_

_Voldemort surcó el aire con la varita, no le hizo nada a Snape que por un segundo pensó que había sido perdonado, pero entonces la intención de Voldemort se hizo clara. La jaula de la serpiente rodaba por el aire y antes de que Snape pudiera hacer algo más, lo había atrapado en la cabeza y los hombros, y en lengua parsel Voldemort dijo.- Mata-_

_Hubo un grito terrible, Harry vio la cara de Snape perder el poco color que le quedaba, emblanquecida y sus ojos negros muy abiertos, mientras los colmillos de la serpiente mordían su cuello trataban de empujar la jaula lejos de sí. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al piso._

_-Lo lamento- dijo Voldemort finalmente._

_Se dio vuelta, no había tristeza en él , ni remordimiento. Era momento de abandonar su escondite y tomar a cargo la batalla. Con la varita que haría ahora su cometido, apuntó a la jaula que mantenía la serpiente y ésta dejó el cuerpo de Snape que estaba en el piso. La sangre salía de las heridas de su cuello, Voldemort salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás, y la gran serpiente flotó otra vez en el aire en su esfera protectora. Entonces, saliendo de una puerta secreta, Draco Malfoy se aproximo al cuerpo._

_-Padrino, ¿Es el momento que hable con Potter? –Susurro, por primera vez con lagrimas en el rostro porque este hombre que tenía entre sus brazos, agonizando, había sido más su padre que Lucius Malfoy _

_-Si… Dile… Dale los… recuerdos, Draco –La voz del hombre salía cortada, provocando que más sangre saliera de la herida, sin embargo, en ese instante Harry salió del escondite con Hermione y Ron._

_-¡Apártate, Malfoy! –Dijo Ron sonriente, aunque Harry contesto:_

_-Déjate de joder, Ron, se está despidiendo._

_-Potter… mírame –La voz agonizante de Snape rompió el silencio de rabia que se había instalado, Ronald metido en su despecho de niño pequeño y Harry con rabia porque no respetaba nada con su deseo de venganza._

_-Profesor… -Agachándose frente al cuerpo, lo miro a los ojos negros con los suyos verdes._

_-Lily… Tienes los ojos de tu madre –Y levantando una mano débilmente, acaricio levemente el rostro del adolecente que tanto le recordaba a su peor enemigo pero que tenía los ojos de la mujer que siempre amaría. Porque cuando Severus Snape cerró los ojos por última vez, expirando, lo hizo con una sonrisa en los labios recordando a su amor perdido, la que pronto vería nuevamente._

_-Potter tengo que hablar contigo –Dijo Draco Malfoy, limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su pálido rostro sin ninguna vergüenza por su debilidad, con el porte de quien sabía que ese día llegaría-. A solas._

_-¡Si piensas que te dejaremos con él, mortifago, estas…_

_-Basta, Ron, tu comportamiento es tonto, estas siendo muy infantil –Susurro Harry, confundido por haber escuchado el nombre de su madre en los labios del hombre que tanto había odiado a su padre-. Salgan, por favor, necesito hablar con Malfoy._

_-¿Estás seguro que es buena idea, Harry? –Pregunto Hermione, con sus ojos colmados de duda._

_-Absolutamente –Dijo Harry, sin mirar como sus amigos se iban hacer guardia mientras el hablaba con Malfoy, cuando ya no se oyó mas ruido de puertas se volvió hacia su némesis-. ¿Por qué nos ayudaste en la Mansión?_

_-Despacio, Potter, primero lo primero –Comenzó Draco-. Esto te lo dejo Snape, me dijo que te lo entregara porque son las claves para derrotar al Innombrable._

_-Y, ¿Cómo puedo creerte? _

_-Porque él acaba de ser asesinado por el Señor Tenebroso._

_-Eso no modifica nada._

_-Míralo, no le hará mal a nadie que sepas algunas verdades y porqués –Contesto Draco con resignación, entregándole un frasco con hilos de recuerdos dentro, lleno de ilusiones y rencores del hombre que había hecho su vida imposible desde pequeño pero que le presentaba algunas realidades-. En cuanto a lo de la mansión, me debes una._

_-Tampoco es para tanto, Malfoy._

_-Ambos sabemos que si sigues los pasos que hay adentro de ese franco ganaras, y yo, como mortifago, seré juzgado, se meterán en mi cabeza y sabrán hasta mi mas recóndito secreto, pero no estoy dispuesto a que sepan el más sucio._

_-Ni me lo puedo imaginar –El sarcasmo llenaba cada una de esas palabras que salieron de la boca de Harry._

_-Necesito que guardes esto y que, cuando el peligro haya pasado me los devuelvas –Dijo Draco, pasándole nuevamente un frasco con recuerdos, muchos de los cuales se arremolinaban como serpientes, aunque cuando Harry lo elevo a su cara vio un rostro claramente dibujado en ellos: Hermione._

_-¿Qué… ¿Qué son estos recuerdos?_

_-Unos son los más felices, otros los más horribles, sin embargo son mi mayor tesoro –Susurro Malfoy antes de irse, pero, como recordando algo, se volvió y dijo:- Si quieres verlos, hazlo, pero nunca, jamás se los muestres a ella o a alguna otra persona, sino ten por seguro que el Señor Tenebroso será uno de los teletubies comparado conmigo._

_Y dejo a Harry Potter imaginándose lo peor: que Draco Malfoy estuviera irreversible y desesperadamente enamorado de su mejor amiga."_

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro que tenia la congoja marcada, por fin sabia quien era su enmascarado, quien la beso y la salvo, ese ser que le declaro su amor. Nunca pensó que sería él quien siempre la había amado, y ahora, dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, sabía que también lo quería. Ese hombre que había buscado hasta el cansancio, que con cada beso de Ron se aferraba a ese recuerdo prohibido en la guerra. Ese que alimento los sueños húmedos de toda su vida luego de que sucedió, el mismo que amaba locamente y que con solo una palabra la haría tirar todo por la borda.

Tomo un abrigo y corrió por las escaleras hacia su destino, aunque antes debía hacer algo. Paro frente a sus padres que estaban en la cocina desayunando pero que cuando la vieron tan deprimida se levantaron inmediatamente, preocupados.

-Cuando venga Ron, entréguenle esto –Y se saco su anillo de compromiso, dándoselo a su padre.

-Pero…

-Luego les explicare todo –Los corto, trasportándose por la chimenea hacia la Mansión Malfoy, por primera vez no le importaba la vergüenza, ella solo pensaba en el hombre que la amaba, que pensaba en ella todos los días. Cuando salió se encontró a Narcisa Malfoy con los ojos como platos por la atrocidad de una sangre sucia en su hogar, aunque cuando la vio, solo atino a sonreír benévolamente.

-No, aquí no, está en 250 Greenwich St Manhattan, New York –Dijo, llevándola de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

-Gracias –Susurro antes de irse, algo anonadada por la sonrisa de Narcisa.

Y se transporto de nuevo, pensando en la dirección que le dio la madre de Draco, si no se equivocaba allí habían unas torres de distintas empresas, debía de tener negocios en ese lugar porque era bien sabido que tenia don para la economía. Después de la guerra quedaron sin nada pero Draco logro, con unas cuantas inversiones adecuadas, recuperar toda la fortuna y la gloria de su apellido, y aun mas también.

La sala de estar en la que apareció era lujosa, con pisos de mármol y paredes de vidrio mostrando miles de atareados empleados o las vistas más altas de Nueva York, aunque cuando fue al mostrador la secretaria continuo ablando como si nada con una amiga, que según lo que se escuchaba se llamaba Rebeca y había sido abandonada. Por lo que Hermione, sin esperar respuesta alguna, girando la pantalla del computador se fijo los nombres de empresarios con el piso en el que estaban:

Malfoy Inc. Piso 25.

Entonces, camino con decisión hasta los elevadores, aunque recién allí se paró a pensar: ¿Qué le diría? ¿Se emocionaría o no? ¿Estaría enamorado de otra ahora? Imposible, él dijo que nunca amaría a otra, aunque el temor dentro de ella persistía mientras los pisos pasaban con demasiada velocidad. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo marcando el piso 25, nadie se movió, solo Hermione salió hacia el amplio salón donde una recepcionista se limaba las uñas y sin mirarla dijo:

-El Sr. Malfoy se encuentra indispuesto y ha cancelado todas sus citas –La voz chillona de la muchacha rubia que estaba detrás de un enorme mostrador de cristal, mostrando la falda tubo y los caros zapatos que lucia.

-A mi no me cancelara porque…

-Vuelva mañana, señorita como se llame –El mal humor llenaba cada una de las palabras.

Hermione no contesto, exasperada, solo camino con decisión hasta la única puerta que se veía en el salón y la abrió sin llamar, con los gritos de la rubia detrás de ella, parecía que por fin se había despabilado la chica. Aunque su atencion solo quedo en el hombre que no se había percatado del barullo, un rubio que llevaba la mitad de la botella de whisky bajada, Draco Malfoy estaba con ojeras y se amasaba las sienes como con dolor de cabeza pero que cuando sus ojos grises se abrieron por los gritos de su secretaria, estos no mostraban cansancio, solo asombro, absoluta sorpresa. Aunque rápidamente la ilusión brillo en ellos y desapareció tan efímeramente que Hermione creyó que fue una alucinación del momento. Pero exploto.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Granger!? –Rugió, haciéndole una seña a la rubia para que los dejara solos, mirando levemente el reloj de pared, las nueve y cincuenta.

-He venido a buscarte, ¿Fuiste tú? Ese día de la muerte de Dumbledore, fuiste tú quien me salvo –Susurro Hermione, con sus ojos empañados de amor y abnegación, tanto tiempo perdido entre ambos solo por diferencias tontas-. Siempre has sido tú.

-¡No! No, se dé que hablas… Debes estar loca, sangre… -Y no pudo, de los labios de Draco Malfoy no pudo salir su palabra favorita.

-Niégalo todo lo que quieras, pero ni siquiera me puedes insultar –Poco a poco se aproximo a él hasta juguetear con su corbata plateada-. ¿Sabes qué? Esta corbata hace juego con tus ojos, me gusta mucho eso.

-¡SANGRE SUCIA! –Grito Draco espantado, ella tenía que ir a su boda-. No sé que buscas aquí, pero la comadreja te debe estar esperando para su casamiento, se una chica buena como siempre y vete pronto antes de que se dé cuenta que eres… que eres una escoria como mujer.

-El amor no es solamente ciego, también es sordo –Cito al libro de Escalibur, típico de Hermione, aunque lo que no era típico fue cuando condujo poco a poco a un nervioso Malfoy hacia el gran sillón. Seguramente era utilizado para unos cortos descansos, muy cómodo y práctico, pero Hermione le encontró un nuevo uso tirando a Malfoy sobre el y sentándose en su falda, bajo el escrutinio sorprendido de su enamorado.

-Suéltame y vete hacia tu destino –Susurro Draco, su fuerza para rechazarla y hacer lo correcto se estaba evaporando como agua bajo un sol de 40°, paradójicamente también se sentía en llamas, el fuego del deseo y el anhelo quemaba sus entrañas porque tenía sobre su regazo a la mujer que amaba.

-¿Alguna vez me has odiado? –Le pregunto, rozando sus labios sensualmente.

-Sí, pero no sé a quién odio más, si a ti por hacer que me enamore, o a mí, por necesitarte tanto –Y después de lanzar una verdad desde sus labios cerro bruscamente su boca con la de ella, marcando su anhelo mientras apretaba sus caderas contra las de ella, haciendo sentir su deseo entre medio de un beso tan apasionado como brusco. Sus cuerpos se conectaban mientras las manos recorrían frenéticas sacando botones de sus ojales, bajando cierres hasta que ambos quedaron semi desnudos, piel contra piel: Hermione solo con sujetador, con la falda hasta las rodillas y Draco, quien siempre iba correctamente, con la bragueta del pantalón bajada, sin saco, sin corbata y con la camisa desabrochada. Les parecía tan natural el querer abarcar cada vez mas partes del otro que ninguno dejaba que la razón penetrase en sus mentes más allá del perímetro donde estaban sus sensaciones. Porque la memoria de la carne es frágil pero sus cuerpos encajaban el uno en el otro, parecían haber sido para este momento. Ellos pensaron que había razón cuando se decía que el día más importante de tu vida era cuando nacías y cuando descubrías para que, descubrieran que nacieron para vivir este mágico momento en los brazos del otro. Lamentablemente la razón llego a Draco cuando una traviesa mano empezó a acariciar su miembro.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Vete a tu boda, Weasley te puede hacer más feliz que yo! –Grito Draco, rompiéndose en pedazos por decir esas palabras a favor de su enemigo más acérrimo-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

-Odio todo lo que se interpone entre tu cuerpo y el mío, así sea el aire.

-¡Hermione! ¡Tus acciones me sorprenden aunque aun más lo hacen tus palabras!

-Soy Hermione Jane Granger, derrote al señor oscuro, libere al mundo mágico de años de esclavitud, he hecho tantas investigaciones que he salvado vidas pero también quiero ser tu mujer, tu hembra y tu puta, si es necesario.

-¿Y piensas obligarme a ello? –Fanfarrón fue el tono que uso Draco.

-Tengo más poder que tú, más inteligencia y más astucia.

-¡Y mucha desvergüenza para hablarme en ese tono!

-No es desvergüenza, es ardor, ardor incontenible –Y trato de nuevo de desabrocharle la bragueta, donde el miembro pugnaba por salir o reventar los botones. Sin embargo, cuando Draco trato de apartarle la mano, Hermione lo apretó fuertemente a través de la ropa hasta que un gemido de éxtasis salió de los labios de su amor.

-Con razón se murmura que estás loca.

- ¡Loca porque te busque hasta el cansancio! ¡Loca porque te quiero hasta la locura! ¡Loca porque quiero que seas mío! ¡Loca porque no quiero que busques en otras lo que yo sé darte y me sobra! ¡Loca porque aspiro a engendrar tu herederos, loca, loca de amor! ¡Tu porque no comprendes los que es enamorarte por primera vez y que esa persona sea un desconocido! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es buscar en Ron esas palabras que me dijiste! ¡Puedo estar loca pero es por tu culpa! –Las lágrimas empezaron a caer desde sus ojos castaños y la culpa lleno el corazón de Draco hasta la congoja, que beso cada una de las gotas de agua salada que caían por las mejillas de Hermione, quien se acurruco contra él-. No me importa la boda, nada tiene sentido si no te tengo, menos aun cuando te he encontrado, te he amado sin saber quien eras y ahora que te tengo, nunca te dejare escapar.

-¿Es esto un sueño, Hermione? Si lo es, no quiero despertarme jamás, dormiré por la eternidad –Beso suavemente esos labios que tanto había deseado, aun cuando pareciera imposible que por fin fuera ella la mujer quien tenía entre sus brazos-. No te puedes imaginar cuantas veces he imaginado este momento, ahora le agradeceré esto a Potter de por vida.

-He nacido para besarte, Draco.

-Bésame, Hermione, bésame como si fuera la última vez –Y el reloj dio las 10:03 de la mañana de un 11 de septiembre de 2001 en Estados Unidos, con Hermione y Draco besándose sin saber que ese sería el último beso de sus vidas, los últimos minutos que pasarían juntos porque tres aviones de la organización ALKAEDA lanzo bombas a las Torres Gemelas, marcando así el destino de miles de personas y el de esta joven pareja que vivió sus momentos en felicidad. La felicidad que solo te trae el amar y ser correspondido.

* * *

_11 de septiembre de 2002_

Un cementerio lleno de tumbas se encontraba bajo el sol de ese día de septiembre, mientras muchas personas se arrodillaban y lloraban en algunas de las muchas lapidas con nombres, aun cuando varias otras estaban con anónimo. Dos jóvenes magos se aparecieron en las afueras: un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos verdes con una pelirroja con un pequeño ramo de jazmines. Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley caminaban hacia una de las más grandes, con sus semblantes bajos y expresión llorosa recorrieron el camino cruzándose con muchos de los otros familiares de las víctimas del atentado que ese día cumplía su primer año.

Un ángel coronaba la lapida que poseía dos nombres primorosamente escritos:

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger**_

_**5 de junio de 1980 19 de septiembre de 1979**_

_**a**_

_**11 de septiembre de 2001**_

Las lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ginny, quien inclinándose acaricio el rostro y el nombre de su mejor amiga, antes de dejar el pequeño ramo enfrente de la lapida, la añoraba tanto que su corazón estaba hecho un puño.

-La extraño tanto, Harry, aun me parece mentira cuando llamaron que había muerto –Susurro abrazándose a su prometido, este tragaba con fuerza porque quería estar allí para consolar a su novia no para lo contrario. El también la extrañaba, sin embargo ya la había llorado lo suficiente, ahora solo quedaba ese sentimiento de que, si bien murió, sus últimos momentos los paso con quien amaba.

-¿Sabías que ella me dio un consejo ese día de la boda de Bill y Fleur? Ella camino hacia mí y dijo: "La vida es un viaje, Harry, elige bien con quién y cómo quieres pasarla". Yo creo que ella pasó sus últimos minutos como quiso, como siempre deseo: siendo amada y adorada por el hombre que quería.

Y luego de unos minutos se fueron, porque aunque sus corazones tenían un hueco vacio por su amiga, ambos sabían que las palabras que Harry dijo eran la verdad, Hermione Granger murió como quiso: entre los brazos de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**FIN…**


End file.
